Miss you
by Feeldespair
Summary: It was 00:30 in Australia but, even if it was so late, Rin couldn't sleep. (Spoiler for episode 12 of Eternal Summer!)


**MISS YOU**

It was 00:30 in Australia but, even if it was so late, Rin couldn't sleep.

It wasn't because Haru's proximity, he was ok with that, but he could do nothing apart thinking about all the people he had left in Japan.

Were Rei and Nagisa all right? And Makoto? Was he still upset for the fight with Haru? Was Momo trying to hit on Gou? Or maybe it was Seijuro? Was Ai still training? He hoped he wasn't: the boy needed to relax, or, if he overdid, he would had ended like Sousuke.

Yeah… Sousuke, was he really all right?

He had always said that he was, but Rin wasn't completely sure: there would be nothing wrong about being upset after everything he went tough; also, he had hidden his injury to not make the redhead crying, so it would be plausible that he was pretending to be all right to not upset him again.

- You fool, you know best friends are supposed to tell everything to each other-, he murmured.

His thoughts were interrupted by the tune of his mobile. He immediately turned towards Haru, but he was still sleeping.

However, who the hell was texting him at that hour of the night? The answer came when he unlocked the screen: it was Sousuke.

"Speaking of the devil", the boy thought.

- Are you awake? - The text said.

- Yes, what's up? Can't you sleep?-, Rin replied.

- It seems so… how was your day?-

While the redhead was answering, he thought that it was very strange that his friend was awake: he would have never given up on his eight hours of sleep; in fact he was always the first to go to bed, when they slept at Samezuka's dorms. Something what bothering him so much that he couldn't sleep, but Rin was sure that he would have never told him what was wrong.

Maybe the boy had the same problem as him: he missed the company of the other.

He was having a good time with Haru, but he came to realize that he wasn't the same thing without Sousuke. He had regretted to have left him in Japan, but he had thought that Haru needed him more than the other.

However he promised to himself that, as soon as he would have been back, he would have told to him that the recent events made him understand how his presence was important to him and, even if he hadn't acted like a best friend at all, that he was willing to help him in every way he could, because he knew that he needed someone to be there for him. He still believed that his shoulder could heal; all he had to do was to make his friend believe it too.

So, he wrote him another text, which said:

- I need to talk to you as soon as possible or I'm going to explode. Please meet me at the airport, when I'll be back-.

- Why don't you just tell me now what's bothering you?-, Sousuke asked.

- I can't-, was the only thing that Rin wrote and it wasn't like he couldn't do that, but he felt that it was right to tell him all those things face to face. He needed to look into his eyes, to see his reaction… ok, now he started to understand why Sousuke always told him that he was a romantic.

- Ok, I'll be there-, the other answered.

The redhead knew that the conversation was over, and probably Sousuke was about to turn off the phone, but he wanted to say something, anything that would make the other understand how dear he was to him.

The words came spontaneously and the boy hadn't realized it until he sent the text "I miss you".

- You're so sentimental-, the other answered.

"How dare you!" the redhead thought, and he was about to reply with some insults when he received another text, which said:

- I miss you too-.

Rin shook his head and a smile appeared on his face.

"And I am the sentimental…"

**Note from the author: **Hi, it's always me, Feeldespair! Thanks for reading my fanfiction! This is my attempt to adjust the 12th episode of Eternal Summer. I really didn't like that episode; for me, it felt like a character development's backward step. I wish Rin had shown more how much he cares for Sousuke, I mean, it's true that at the end he said that he would have waited for the other but, it's not like he really seems to care about him in episode 12.

That's all, for now, if you want to review go on, it will make me very happy! See you next time! **-Feeldespair**


End file.
